


From a pirate captain to an Enterprise captain

by LadyFancy69



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bond Mate, Bonding, Bottom Jim, Dom/sub, F/M, James T. Kirk - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Orions, Pirates, Pon Farr, Slavery, Spock - Freeform, Top Spock, True Love, Undercover, Undercover Work, christopher pike - Freeform, pirate jim, spirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFancy69/pseuds/LadyFancy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summary 1<br/>Jim is a pirate that sells slaves and other illegal items. One day he captures a Vulcan that was freeing slaves and taking them aboard the Enterprise. An incident happens that causes these two people to get stranded on a  planet. There they will have to work together to survive before the Enterprise comes to rescue them. <br/> summary 2                                                   <br/>Pike only gave him an ugly stare before he started talking.<br/>“Captain Kirk you are aware that you are a wanted man for the crimes that you committed. We have order to apprehend you if we are to come across your vessel. We know that you would choose to run so we had to damage the engines.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own star trek.
> 
> I don't write for fun so this is pretty much my first fanfiction. Don't be mean please. If your waiting for part two please have patience. I'm a slow writer, that gets distracted easily. Next chapter will provably come out in two weeks.

“Captain we have intruders in the storage area three b.”  
“About time we get some action in this place.” Spinning the captain faced the unusually tall Orion male. “How many snuck on board Elmer?”  
“Only three life forms that are not registered sir. The security team stopped the alarms from going off. They won't know were on to them .”  
The captain hauls himself out of the uncomfortable chair. He motions for Elmer to follow him out of the bridge. They take long strides towards the storage area on the ship. “Is the security team waiting?”  
“Ready and waiting for their orders Captain”, Elmer stated.  
“Good because when I find them there dead. They let a possible thread get on board. Why do I even have them around.”  
Murmurs of discipline with curses left the blonds mouth all the to there destination. Both came to a halt in front of an immense door to the storage area. By the side of door three B stood a well armed team mostly made up of Orions. Taking the phaser that's strapped to his right leg the captain turn to the security team.  
“Set the phasers to stun, I want nobody dead is that understood.” He motioned to the phaser, “if you end up killing someone before they're interrogated all of you will pay”.  
The over sized men nod in agreement after the captain promised to do unspeakable deeds. The men started to ready themselves before facing the unknown. The doors open revealing a blinding darkness. From the entrance the light illuminated a few feet in the room. you could only see crates full of expensive rare items that are highly illegal. Furthermore, it could probably lead to the rest of your life in jail.  
The team splitting into two teams one going right, the other left into the rows of columns. Elmer, the first mate, goes in front of the captain. They pass eight rows of crates before they hear feet shuffling somewhere in the distance. The figures move soundlessly until a humanoid figure jumping from the behind one creates, straight toward the captain. In one swift motion, the captain raises his hand and shoots at the figure. It hits the shoulder before the weight of the individual falls upon the captain, causing them to tumble to the floor.  
The momentum sends both figures crashing head first into a wooden crate, stacked with clothing material. The structure wobbled and toppled over spilling the rare material on the floor. The intruder landed on above of the blond causing him to lose his breath. The weight of the intruder had the captain pinned to the floor. Both men struggled to subdue each other from their positions.  
As a pirate, this was not the first time the captain was pinned below someone. Yes this experience was not as humiliating as the others, but the good thing was his hands were free and armed.  
Placing his free hand around the surprisingly broad shoulder, he brought the man closer until his there chest where touching. He quickly through his leg over the mans hip, then used his other leg to help flip them over. The second he was on top, the man made a move to throw him off. However, the captain then fired his phaser at the individual which made the body beneath stop bucking.  
At that moment the lights decided it was the perfect time to turn on. Getting up he examined himself for any injuries that might have happened while they were rolling around. Pleased that he was intact, except for a slight throb near his shoulder from hitting the create. Did he look down at his assaulter.  
He was about to yell obscenities at the man when his voice caught in his throat. The figure that he had just straddled, though it was quick, was a very handsome man with pointed ears, jet-black hair, and pale skin.  
“Captain the other two intruders are caught and from there uniforms its Starfleet.”  
That snapped the man from his trans. He looked from the Vulcan to the Orion. Then back again and noticing the Starfleet uniform.  
“Throw them in the brig check if they took any-”  
“Captain” shouts a young man  
“-of the prisoners.”  
“Captain the Enterprise is on the line!”  
“Fuck the crappy luck I have.”  
“You” He points to the young flushed human standing before him. “Get someone to clean this mess up.” Turning towards the security team, “I want your to see what they were up too. Now!” 

Elmer and the captain make there way back to the bridge where everyone was waiting. He sat down and took a deep breath before saying,“Patch them through”.  
It seemed like an eternity before the screen light up. A face appeared on the screen that belonged to the captain of the Enterprise.  
“This is Captain Pike of the USS Enterprise”  
The blond took a deep breath then said “ I am Captain Kirk of the vessel Deep”


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike only gave him an ugly stare before he started talking.  
> “Captain Kirk you are aware that you are a wanted man for the crimes that you committed. We have order to apprehend you if we are to come across your vessel. We know that you would choose to run so we had to damage the engines.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people. Turns out it did not take me two weeks. =-) This is good news for those want to read on.

“It seems that three of your people are on board my ship Captain Pike.Why is that?”  
Pike just stared down at him like he had not said a word.Before the man could respond, the head of security appeared on the bridge. The man took long strokes to reach Kirk then proceed to whisper a few words to the captain.  
A murderous look crossed his facade when the other man was finished speaking.  
“So your people not only took a good chunk of my income, but you also had them tamper with the engines?”  
Pike only gave him an ugly stare before he started talking.  
“Captain Kirk you are aware that you are a wanted man for the crimes that you committed. We have order to apprehend you if we are to come across your vessel. We know that you would choose to run so we had to damage the engines.”  
“We'll be expecting our officers to be alive and ready to be beamed aboard.”  
“They will be ready to be beamed aboard in two hours.” Kirk only took a second to think about the predicament then clicked a button on the armrest. The face disappeared from the screen with a click.  
“It seems that we are unable to move. Don’t drop the shield until I give the command. Return fire if they attack.I’ll go and see to the extend of the damage done.”  
Kirk beacons the pilot to come and take his place at the captain's chair. Jim then turns to Elmer, “ you're with me”.  
Kirk stands up and makes his way out of the bridge followed by his first mate. They walk in silence until they reach the deck that held the engines. Before you could even reached the room noise could be heard from a mile away. From afar you could tell the workers were in a hurry to repair the damage.  
Jim could not yet make out how severe the damage was until he was mere feet away. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw smoke coming from the quarters.  
Jim knew that those engines would not be fixed within two hours let alone out fly the Enterprise.  
He swiftly made turned around and entered an empty room. A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Captain what's the plan?"  
Jim only gave a half hardly smile at that. They would have to leave without alerting the Enterprise about their plan. However, Deep wasn't as advanced as the Enterprise. Meaning there chance of escaping would be slim.  
Jim curses his luck then made for the door to lock it behind Elmer. He takes a second to think over a plan then speaks to Elmer.

“Elmer go to the bridge and retrieve one of the highest ranking intruders. If they ask, tell them it was an order from the captain. Then bring him to my room without making a scene. Don't want attention from the rest of the crew. "  
He nodes at his commanding officer, then makes makes to unlock the door.  
“Oh and Elmer", his hand stops midway.  
“yes sir”  
“ You might want to pack some of your personal items before getting the hostage .”  
With that remark he finally understood the plan.  
“I'll make it fast”  
Jim stayed in the room for a few minutes, thinking about the necessities that would be needed.  
After deep pondering he left the empty room once he figured out what was needed. Outside Jim heard the noise of his busy crew at work, no body noticed him pass in there frenzy. No one paid any heed besides a salute for they were too concentrated on the task at hand. He momentarily stopped at the door and got his thoughts together. The plan so far was relatively simple if no surprises showed up while executed it.  
Reaching down he took his phaser as the door opened; revealing an Orion women wearing a lab coat. At his sight the woman gave a flirty smile, and stepped over the chair towards him. In return Jim only smiled back before lifting up his weapon at her. She gave a small gasp at the realization of her predicament at hand. Kirk stepping closer to her fired hitting her near her abdominal. Her legs gave out and she collapsed onto the floor with a thump. Once down Jim came closer to her and checked for damage. He then started rumbling around in her pockets looking a chip to the cabinet.  
When he did not find the chip he stopped and pulled her shirt up. Kirk knew that she tended to hide important objects in her bra. He slipped both of his hands inside her bra momentarily groping her breast. He pulled his hands out when he felt the chip around his right hand.  
He moved toward the cabinet and passed the chip over the lock. The door opened with a hiss and revealed medical equipment. Kirk searched for the closest bag he could find and stuffed it with essentials. The bag was stuffed with practical first aid kids to other medical equipment.  
Jim turned around and looked at doctor still on the floor. He went to the nearest closet and opened. He grabbed her shoulders and dragged her into the room before closing it.  
When he was done he headed back toward his quarters. The captain ready to input his code fell to the floor when the whole ship shook. Getting back up he input the code and saw Elmer already there with a Vulcan.  
“You got medical equipment?”  
“Yes. Did you get your items from your room?”  
“Already had them packed for this occasion Jim.”  
“Aren't you supposed to be a positive person Elmer, here you are ready for the worst case scenario.” Inside the room he gestured for him to follow. “Its a good thing you were prepared because so was I.’’  
“Know Elmer you're going to find out why I have two closets.”He opened the door and pulled on a blanket. Beneath the blanket was an escape pod with multiple duffle bags around it.  
“People always thought I had too much clothes.’’  
Jim looked to Elmer and saw a knocked out Vulcan on his bed.  
Before Jim could ask about the unknown mans condition Elmer said, “I knocked him out he would not come willingly.”  
A blast through them around the room. “Get him in. We're leaving this instant.”  
Elmer took the Vulcan and pushed him inside the escape pod. Then grabbed the two large duffel bags that were nearby and threw them in. Jim grabbed the remaining ones then got in before the ship shook anew. They strapped themselves in and Jim pushed the button to escape.The door closed and the pod was ejected out of the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berry short chapter. Next chapter Spock will appear and talk. =-) There will be humor in the next later on. Enjoy people.

The pod passed unnoticed thanks to all the commotion the ships were casing. It soon disappeared after a few minutes from sight.  
*Enterprise~  
“Captain their shields are down.”  
“Not only that sir, but they want to speak to you.”  
“Put them on Nyota”  
“Yes captain.”  
An orion appeared on screen with a wary face.  
“This is acting captain for Deep. We are surrendering.”  
Pick can only wonder why they gave up so quickly. Yes they took out their defenses, and not to mention their engines. He could tell something was wrong with this scenario.  
“Our security team will be there to arrest all of you. Where is Captain Kirk by the way.”  
The face on the screen turned grime.  
“He and his first mate Elmer took a hostage and escaped. There was an escape pod in his room.”  
“Who was the hostage captain?”  
“By the looks of it a Vulcan”  
Nyota gave a gasp but didn't interrupt ,even though she wanted to.  
“We will talk after your in the brig.”  
“Captain Pick out”  
Pick commend Dr. Leonard.  
“Doctor we need you in standby in the transporter room. Bring your supplies incase some of the hostages need medical attention.”  
“Be right there Pick’’  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So your telling me Kirk shot you and took the chip to open a medicine cabinet. Do you know the reason for this.”  
Nill, the female Orion doctor, hesitated before answering.” Well he took a dozen hypos for his allergies and a few first aid kits. And by the looks of it other equipment.”  
“We're done here doctor”  
Pick left the rest of the interrogation to the security team. He left frustrated thinking about his first officer and his whereabouts. He let out a sight thinking about how he was going to break the news to Nyota.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know they will find us Jim”  
> “I have no doubt that they will.And when they do, they will drag us to Earth for trial.’’  
> “Then why did we escape in the first place.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a longer chapter then the rest. Put some humor at Spocks expense. Poor Spock, he has a boo-boo. =-(

*Planet unknown~  
A blond got out the escape pod stretching out his back. He then proceeded to stretch out the rest of his limbs. JIm gave a sight before he started looking around his surroundings.It almost resembled Earth.It could pass as Earth ,if the beholder was color blind. All the trees were taller than your average redwood tree. Not to mention the bark was the wrong color ,and so where the leaves.Instead of a brown bark the trees were a brown-reddish with pink leaves. He eyed his surrounding before heading back to check on Elmer and the Vulcan.  
There escape had taken about four days ;however, Kirk felt like it had taken a month. The Vulcan had woken up five times. The first time Elmer got a medical kit and bashed the Vulcans head. Jim then proceeded to talk with Elmer about “[how they] could not just hit him again with the medical kit.It could leave him in a comma.’’ By the second time he came around, Elmer was prepared. He covered his mouth with a cloth that made him lose his conscious. They were going to use the same method. That is until Elmer sneezed and covered his face with the cloth. It was a good thing that it was Jim's turn to watch over the Vulcan. Because if it wasn't, Elmer would have gotten an more of an earful then he already did. On the third, fourth, and fifth try, he administered a sedative that knocked him out cold.  
He peered inside and found sexy still sleeping. Elmer was beginning to stir when he got there. He gestured to him to come out.  
“Elmer what are we going to when he wakes up.We only have so many sedatives to administer.”  
Elmer thought for a bit, then went and got a black duffle bag from the pod. He rumbled around for a while then took some rope out.  
‘’Never guessed that you would be kinky Elmer”  
Elmer just stared at him then got up and handed him the rope.Then he just looked around the woods.  
‘’We are going to have to find a tree with a smaller trunk.”  
Jim nodded. All the trees trunks had an impressive circumference.  
“I’ll go look around the place. You stay and guard him.”  
With that Jim left the clearance and went inside the forest. He wandered around looking for a young tree to tie the vulcan too. He walked until he spotted younger and younger trees clustered together.By this time his stomach had started to growel and the sunlight faded. Jim turned around and headed back to the pod.  
The sun had gone and in its place were four moons casting light. Elmer had already started a fire.  
“Found a place where the trees are smaller. Seems like the daytime only lasts a few hours in this place.’’  
“We can head over there one we eat and rest up.’’  
Jim sat down on the floor close to the fire. The flames were close to the ground barely burning.  
“Here you go”  
Elmer handed him his portion of the food over to Jim.  
“Have you given him a hypo for nutrition.’’  
“Ya we he has to drink water soon.”  
“Yes but for now he has to wait.’’  
They ate in silence. Half way through Elmer piped up.  
“You know they will find us Jim”  
“I have no doubt that they will.And when they do, they will drag us to Earth for trial.’’  
“Then why did we escape in the first place.’’  
“Theres over a one thousand slaves in that ship Elmer. Captain Pick will have to drop them off at a star base, before he comes to get us. He will probably drop our crew there. Then he will come looking for his missing crew member, like a worried mother. ”  
Silence once again fell over them. They ate there remanding meal before getting up and putting the fire out.  
“I will carry the bags you get the Vulcan.”  
Elmer grunted when he tried to pick him up.  
“I’m going to need some help captain. You know he looks thin but he sure is heavy.”  
“Fine just let me leave the bags in the pod.”  
Jim got the Vulcan's arm and throw it over his shoulder. To where the rope was dangling. He lead the way as the Vulcan was dragged between them the two of them. They stopped from time to time, seeing if they were heading in the right direction. After a few hours of searching they came to the cluster of trees that were younger. Together they picked out a tree to tie the Vulcan too.  
“This time I will watch over him you can go get the bags from the pod Elmer. Don't get lost in this place.”  
“Sir we both know that I have a better sense of direction then you.”  
Jim just smirked.  
“I only got lost that one time. Hurry up we don’t know when he will wake up this time.  
The Orion left leaving Jim alone with his thoughts and the Vulcan. He started to wonder when the man was going to wake up. Maybe then he could get some information out of him, like his name first of all. Of all the names that he had herd, Vulcan names were foreign and hard to pronounce. Not that Jim made it a regular thing to kidnap a Vulcan and hold them hostage.He glanced at the Vulcan again then thinking to himself how good looking the man was. Sure he was less muscular than what he was used to. However, when he was dragging him he, Jim had felt the Vulcan's lean body against him when he was being cared. Jim's mind wondered how he would look in bed naked. Did his pacifist ways also extend to the bed, or was he an animal. How did he look without his clothing. Mmmmhh… Maybe he could take a peek beneath the uniform.   
Jim let his mind wonder before long he could feel himself getting half hard. He shook himself. No cant be having perverted thoughts about his hostage. Even if said hostage was very handsome to look at, and potentially an animal in bed. He looked down at him again for the tenth time. This time was different for he could tell the vulcan was about to wake. He put on the most charming smile when the Vulcan's eyes opened.  
“Well hello handsome. How was your beauty rest.”  
“Where am I?’’ Was the only response. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Won’t give me a name.’’ Jim only smiled ,already knowing how to get his name from him. “If you won’t tell me your name I’ll keep calling you handsome.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer then usual. Hope you enjoy it. =-)

Jim stopped and thought about what he was going to say. He could tell him the truth, or he could lie to him.But he needed the Vulcan to trust him, and not think that he was in any danger.

“Shhhhhh….”

Jim put his finger against his lip. The Vulcan's voice was hoarse, probably because of he had not talked for days, that and not a single drop of water.

“No need to worry. We won’t hurt you. You should stop taking, you haven't had any water to drink for a few days. Jim paused then added.”My partner will be back , he has the water.”

Brown eyes stared back at him.Jim tried to see if they held any fear in them. Looked up he met the Vulcans eyes, they were devoid of any emotion.

“That did not answer my question. Where am I.’’ The Vulcan's voice was horse, but it has steel behind it.

“Not taking my advice I see”,JIm sat down near a large boulder that was no more than 5 feet, from the tied Vulcan. “to answer your question, I have no idea where we are.”

Judging from the look that he gave the blond man. The Vulcan did not seem impressed by his answer. It was hard to tell ,given by the emotionless expression.

“Mr.Vulcan we will release you from that tree one we express our concerns with you.”

Jim seized this opportunity to learn more about his hostage. He decided to ask some basic questions, one of them concerning the Vulcans name.

“So can I have your name Vulcan. Can’t keep calling you by make up names now can we.” Jim turn his palm up and pointed.

His question was met with silence. Jim got a bit irritated that the man refused to answer him. Here he was tiring to be friendly. The lest he could do was try to do was answer his questions. After all, he was part of the team that destroyed his ships engines; furthermore, he also made Jim roll around with him. That entitled him to at lest know his name.

“Won’t give me a name.’’ Jim only smiled ,already knowing how to get his name from him. “If you won’t tell me your name I’ll keep calling you handsome.’’

The Vulcans lips made a thin line. He was about to speak ,but the captain kept on talking.

“Not only that but sexy, baby, love, and even Mr.Vulcan.’’ Jim's smile widened when he said that.

The Vulcan spoke up before the man could continue with with his pet names.

“You could not pronounce my full name even if you tried but if you insist on my given name than that would beSpock.’’

“Nice to know the name of the man that that got me stuck on this planet.’’

Jim tried to do small talk after getting his name, but that turned out to be a disaster. Spock only said it would be ‘logical to wait for him to drink water’, finally taking Jim's advice and turning it against him, that is. With that in hand, they both waited silently for Elmer to arrive with the luggage, from the pod.

Jim let out a sight thinking how boring it was to be with Spock. He would not even talk to him.Yes he got that he needed water, but that didn't mean he had to be rude. So what if he was curious to learn more about Spock, and the things he did aboard the Enterprise with him. It was not like he was going to use the information for his own advantage. Ok maybe he was ,but he was also curious to know more about Spock. Jim made a pouty face at Spock, then looked around there surroundings. He noted that the trees here were younger than the ones where they landed. They also was also a significant different in color and height too. Instead of the red-brown, they were lime green with clear leaves. He also noted the the height was much smaller.

Jim was so engrossed with his surroundings that he didn't hear the noise coming toward them. He turned himself on the rock to the oncoming noise from afar. The cursing gave away Elmer as he was coming closer to them. When he came close the duffle bags were thrown to the ground.

“Good to see you, and do be careful we have frail objects in there. Guess who woke up while you were gone.’’  JIm got up and walked up to the duffle bags then proceeded to open them. “If you can't tell it was the angry Vulcan tied to the tree. He woke up about an hour ago or so’’ Jim pulled out a canteen “ his name is Spock by the way.”

Jim made his way to Spock then knelt down next to him. He opened the canteen and lifted it up to Spock's lips. “Drink” is all Jim said before he all but shoved the drink in his face.Spock gulped down all the water in a few seconds. Jim removed the canteen from his lips.

“Thirsty I see. I would be to if I hadn't drank in days.’’ Jim stood up and Elmer moved next to him. JIm opened his mouth and Spock's eyes focused on the pair.

“I guess its about time we had a talk Spock’’


	6. chapter 6

Spock's eyes narrowed at that. His gaze without emotion, but not lacking scrutiny, met the pair. His mind thinking of the scenarios that would take place if he was to take the upper hand. The underling would be more of a challenge to take down than this pirate.  
“Well Spock as you can see we are stranded in an unknown planet. Elmer here knocked you out, then we proceed to escape in the pod.’’ Jim sat down in front of him. “Before you ask, the pod started malfunctioning some time when we were in it. When we landed the back-up cell gave out.’’ Jim waved his hands before folding them on his knees.  
Behind him Elmer finally piped up. “Our signal gave out some time when we were traveling. If the Enterprise is as good as we hear they will track us to this in no time.”  
Unzipping the bag, Jim took out a second canteen filled with water and got up from his spot. “Now that we have everything settled why don't you drink up,” Jim caught the look Spock was sending, “promise I didn't poison it any way you drank the first one without so much as a look.”  
Unscrewing the canteen Jim came next to the Vulcan and took his chin, forcing the water down his throat. Less hostile then before that was for sure. Spock didn't know how long he had gone without water ;as seeing that he was unconscious for most of the time. His captors most likely gave him shots with nutrition supplements. His body was not feeling the strain of having gone without food for days yet. However, not even the hypo nutrias were a replacement for the lack of water in his system. When the water came into contact with his mouth he drank greedily until the last drop, finishing his second canteen. A bit of disappointment came over him, wishing that there would be more water available for him to drink. The probability that they would give him more was low, as seeing that they had to ration out their supplies. The body before him straightened up, taking the empty container and chunked it into the bag.  
“Drank all of it, then again you were out and hadn't drank in a while,” murmured him to himself. “Know that we now what's at stake why don't we get you out of these restraints.”  
Spock was not expecting his captor to get so close to him. He started tensing when he saw a pocket knife getting closer to his limbs. In all the hostages situations, the captor would take and tie up the prisoner at all times. This was not the case because his restraints were cut off allowing him to move his stiff limbs. Once free of the rope he had little to, no chance to escape from them. Furthermore, if he tried the terrain in this unknown land would be the end of him and most likely them. For now he would do as they commanded until he had enough strength to fight back or render them unconscious.  
“Don't think of this as anything you got that Sock. I'm only setting you free because were in an unknown planet that can likely kill us all. Were better of as working together then having you stuck to a tree being useless. Don't try to get away, after all we have a higher probability of surviving if we stick together. After all it is logical to stick together. And we know how much Vulcan's like not getting killed, after all your home planet was destroyed. Would not want to be responsible for a decrees in that number of survivors.”  
If Spock was any more human, and his limbs not so stiff he would have slapped the man before him. However, it would be deemed troublesome if he were to attempt violence upon the human before him.


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos is you like my story. Its what make me think you actually want to it. Enjoy!:3

Spock didn’t know what to make of the Captain that was before him; he was not like Christopher who went by the rules, that much was for sure. He was unbound, left to do what he desired, but Spock could see why, after all it was more rational to his survival in an unknown planet. After the ropes were cut off he was given more water (this time it was not given by Jim) and a ration for food. When he was finished they gathered up their belongings and made camp. All of them had agreed upon a time schedule where they could each take turns, making sure no intruder came upon them in there sleep.  
Spock was surprised at their trusting nature; however, after Jim explained his reasoning as to why it became somewhat clearer. If it was impossible to understand the mans mind. He, being Jim, was currently sleeping on a sleeping bag next to the Orion. They had been like that for about and hour; Spock capability of keeping time was still a little bit off from those blow to the head. He could still feel the the back of his head hurt from where he was struck. A hand to the back of this head confirmed his suspicions.  
A breeze struck him making him shudder and wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. Spock looked up and spotted four moons over the horizon lighting up the night with the stars. How much this planet resembled Earth with it vast forest; yet how different they were compared with each other. The trees were like skyscraper shooting up into the atmosphere, unable to see the end.  
How might he fair tomorrow, Spock thought. Will they move further from the current spot that they inhabit. How long before the Enterprise comes and rescues them from this unknown planet. His thoughts shifted from the strange planet to Nyota. She was most likely concerned with his capture, after all they were to be bonded. Three and half years into their relationship after a baby scare, both had come to the conclusion that it would benefit them mutually. Marriage was the solution to it, even though Spock would have preferred bonding over marriage. However, there union was not what Nyota would have wanted; a ceremony with friends and family was preferred by her in Terra. Nonetheless, Spock would make it up to her later when they would bond in New-Vulcan in exactly two months, three weeks from today.  
When one of the moons disappeared the Orion was woken up and took his place as watcher. Spock when and fell asleep next to the blond man that lightly snored in his sleep. He fell asleep minutes after thinking if Nyota would miss him in their shared bed.


	8. chapter 8

Jim let out a loud groan when Elmer woke him up for his shift. He clumsily got to his feet and almost fell when his leg got caught in the sleeping bag. He stumbled around until he made it behind a tree. After relieving himself he zipped up his pants and sat in a rock. Stretching his limbs out and letting out a yawn before getting his facts together.   
His ship had been taken over, his crew most likely already rotting in a Starfleet prison awaiting trial. The Enterprise, the zenith of the fleet, after him all because he took a fuking hostage! No doubt that the crew was already looking at his trial to find him. But the question in this was, how long will it take them to find them. He needed time for like a year’s worth of time, because that's when shits about to go down. All the information was already acquired, all he needed to do is wait to sprint the trap on those scum bags. God, they weren't supposed to to catch him this early in the heist. Who the fuck let there lips loose. Great, all his hard work for nothing. Jim let out sight. Oh, well what is is. He would just have to work around it. After all he wasn't James T. Kirk for nothing.  
The sun worked its way into the horizon and before you knew it all four moons had vanished. That's when Jim got up and not so gently lulled the sleeping men from their slumber. The Vulcan easily slipped from his sleep, while Elmer attempt involved a kick. When all were finally up they set about packing and getting ready to eat there rations when Jim realized that they were all out of water.   
He did give the Vulcan a large amount of water --two canteens that is. And the trip to this planet was only three. However, he did drink another one when gardening and two more were empty. Shit they were royally screwed if they didn't find a source of water soon. Because he was already feeling the affects of this planet, and they were causing him and his companions to be thirsty. Know that he thought about it he did sweat a lot and the heat was unbearable. Like an oven roasting them, making them perspire. At this rate they would be out of water-- and Jim will not be willing to drink his own pee just to survive.   
“Elmer, Spock get ready to leave we're going to scout the area for water. If you haven't noticed this place is making up sweet like a pig.” Both men nodded when he explained his reasoning behind his words. When all was packed they headed out and started walking, where the trees looked to be younger and rounder. When the sun reached its peak the three men had to stop to take a rest in the shade. The sun had no mercy and at it seemed like the trees were acting like a sauna. There clothes stuck to their body when they departed half an hour later- by this time Spock time management had gone back to normal.   
When passing the trees they noticed that they had acquired certain polarities-- than those where they crashed landed. The flora in their current spot was relatively closer to the ground. By the time the sun set the temperature had dropped. The sun in turn only lasted twelve hours--or as the Vulcan said to Jim when he said “Man the day time here is short.”  
When the four moons came out it only lit so much, before the group was forced to stop and make camp. By than the heat was bearable, but the men were left with the stink of sweat. More so though Jim that it was him who smelled the worst. Spock barely smelled, not that he went around smelling him. It was only a coincidence that he did, because he lost his footing and the Spock’s had steadied him.   
Dinner was a quiet affair. There rations could last for about another week if they stretched them out. Spock had refused to eat the dried Jerky then started lecturing Jim over Vulcan customs and to way they were vegetarians. God, that's the last time he asks him if he wants Jerky.   
The fire was out when Elmer and Spock went to sleep leaving Jim to tend to it. The night had preceded steadily dropping in temperature--not so much that he would freeze, but enough that he started shivering. The quiet had been eerie for there was not animals around, or people for that matter. However, that changed when they stumbled upon some of the native live forms. Spock only raised an eyebrow when he suggested that some unknown evil ate all the fauna in the planet.   
“Ahhh I’m so cold!” Jim let out before standing up and walked around the clearing. All that was left of the fire were glowing embers--but how good was that to him, he was cooled. Not to mention that he was thirsty, the heat of the day had cost them a canteen of water. Not to mention that they had carelessly drank half their supply of water.   
Jim went about with this train of thoughts as he picked twigs of the ground. He kept putting them in his makeshift bag of a shirt when he realized that he had wandered off and lost his direction. Damn! That's what he gets for losing himself in his thoughts. The dark was not helping either. Now that he thought about it the trees here were thicker and clustered together, making it harder for Jim to see.   
“Great what are going to think when they wake up and find I’m missing,” the man slapped his thigh in frustration. ‘Spock will probably not think that I've been eaten by the unholy evil.’   
In frustration the blond took a sharp turn and stumbled on a rock. He got back up and wished he brought his flashlight with him before he picked up his bag with stickers. “That's the last time I fall.” Jim continued by stepping around the rock and felt no footing when he took his next step.   
In all his time Jim has only screamed six times--this one took the cake. He felt his body falling and could do nothing about it. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact.


	9. chapter 9

The fall was not that horrible as expected, even if Jim’s scream said otherwise. The fall could have been no more than five feet, and below was all sand, which lessen the impact. The only exception to coming out dandy was Jim getting a mouthful of sand.   
Jim lay on his side coughing up the sand, and trying to find his bag of sticks. His hand found only sand no matter where it touched. During a coughing fit, his hand came into contact with something wet.   
“Ewww what am I touching!’’   
Looking up he saw a large body of water at extending all the way to a mountain, being fed by a cascade of water. 'Well that solved our water problem; however, that still leaves me in the middle of nowhere.'   
“Great how am I gonna get out this one now!” Jim exaggerated his saying by hitting himself with his hand. An unwise move as seeing that it got a bit of sand in his eyes.   
“GOD CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE!” Jim said as he rubbed at his eyes.  
~~~~~~~   
After a few missed turns and dead ends in his part, Jim finally made it back to camp. By this time two moons were missing from the sky, and Spock and Elmer were up scouting there surroundings looking for him.  
At first sight his First Mate ran up to him and promptly engulfed him in a bone crushing hug. The effect of the hug left Jim’s body and short of breath.   
“Where were you?”   
Jim flinched at his worried tone of voice, as seeing that Elmer had gotten worked up by his absence. Rarely did he show concern with individuals as seeing that he kept his distance with other people, in their line of business. For a man that was only three years younger than him, he sure worried about him. Ever since Jim picked him up from the start of his mission he knew there was more to him than meets the eye. After all, he acted differently than other Orion males-- always avoided the slaves while they were being shipped.  
“Well I sort of got lost while picking up twigs,” the blond averted his eyes when two pairs of scrutinizing gazes met his. His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment when he said that out loud. ‘God wait till they find out how he came across water. Maybe I should skip that part’, Jim thought to himself. 'Can’ let the Vulcan think he's a bad kidnapping Captain after all.’ “but while I was lost i found a lake, you know with water.”   
“What other type of substance will there be in a body of water.” Jim clenched his fist, not in anger at the Vulcan's statement but with humiliation. ‘Good going Jim, the Vulcan already thinks you're incapable of being a good leader, as seeing that you got lost, and this not being your first to.’  
Taking a deep breath then letting it out he willed himself to relax and took a more Captainy approach to the situation. “Yes I found a lake with water, which we will be heading to in the morning. Know that you know that its time for Elmer's round, so i'll just be heading back to bed now.”  
Whit that he trust the bag of strikes in Elmer's hand and went to bed.   
~~~~~~  
When he awoke the sun was out and shining brightly on his face. Groaning Jim through the cover over his face and tried his hardest to ignore the sun. About ten minutes later, the sun would not go down no matter how hard Jim tried to willed it away. With a loud moan he threw the cover off and stretched out in the inflatable bed. He silently thanked himself for buying it when the chance came up.   
Getting up the blond man felt his whole body hurting from the impact from last night. The dull burning sensation was mainly around his arms and legs. ‘ So much for getting off dandy.’  
Breakfast was a quiet affair that morning. The reason behind it being that Jim was too tired to make small talk, Spock barely ever said anything to either of them, and Elmer was tight lipped-mostly because he did not trust their hostage expecting Spock to make a break for it. When all was finished they got ready for their journey.  
“In which direction was the lake?” Spock nonchalantly expressed his concern when Jim changed his mind in the direction.  
“Yes it was definitely in this direction now that I think about it. Yup, definitely this way."  
In end it was definitely not in the direction Jim had pointed to. The team had decided to take a break when they grew wary of there surroundings. (Well it wasn't exactly the team that agreed to it. Spock had insisted they take a break when he started excessively sweating and looked like he was about to faint.) So that's what lead to them taking a break, Spock sitting on a rock and Jim pacing, while Elmer passed the water around.  
“Well it was definitely this way you guys,” murmured Jim as he flopped down. Spock only raised an eyebrow at that-- ‘the most expression thing he has done since we arrived on this planet. Well at least he hasn't yelled at me for getting us lost, how would he look like though. His face must change for that...yes it has to show some sort of expression. Or can Vulcan's yell without making an expression?’  
He was startled when Spock informed them that there 15 minutes were up and it was time to move on. Losing his balance by getting up too quickly, Jim reached out to the nearest object that would support him. That object which was Spock’s shirt could not stop him from falling down and taking Spock with him along the way. Much to do with the crappy luck Jim was having the bolder that Spock was sitting on was next to some thick trees and bushes that blocked the sight of the edge of a cliff.   
The fall expectantly didn’t hurt that much. Why because a berry cushiony Vulcan broke the fall. Jim's face and arms was atop Spock's chest when he opened his eyes. The fall wasn't that bad maybe because Spock broke it.   
“I'm so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that! I'm usually not this clumsy you see its because I’m not getting enough water.” His voice a squeak by the time he got up from Spock. Ignoring him, Spock only brushed the sand from his pants before turning to face him. “I’m still adequate, the fall did not affect my ability to function, but as seeing that you are having trouble with your locomotion Captain, I suggest you have caution when moving.” His voice was full of steel when Jim finally decided to willed the red from his cheeks.  
“Hey you guys all right,” a voice said from above their heads.   
“Yes were OK Elmer.”  
“That's good because I just found the lake you were talking about Jim.  
The two turned their attention to where Elmer was pointing at. No more than 2 miles off, there was an exceptional lake.   
“See I told you Spock that it was somewhere around here.”  
“You are correct Captain, but that still does not excuse you for wasting 4 hours and 18 minutes of our time.”  
Jim made a face when he said that. ‘Well at least I found a lake, what have you found you snotty Vulcan hostage?’ He was about to school Spock on cursing when Elmer came down from the edge towards them. Sensing Jim's mood he said “well its about time we go, don't want to waste more time now do we.”  
“No we don't Elmer.”  
With that they proceeded to go down hill towards the lake. ‘Well this is going to be the worst hostage situation that I ever had’ thought Jim. ‘Snotty Vulcan, well at least his rear isn't bad to look at.’


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I think that the story has gotten interesting guys. How about you. Comment if you want. Also I will wright about me in my profile if you want to read it.

Looking up from where he fell Jim was glad that the hill had a dent in it. If not the fall would have been more life threatening.   
On they continued until the lake was insight, no more than a few feet away from them. Crystal clear was the water which made it impossible to see the true deep of the lake. Luscious trees surrounding one side of the lake with fruits ripe for picking. An enormous mountain, 60 miles wide feeding the lake with its cascades of water. Truly a tropical paradise to sit back and relax while enjoying yourself in the sun. ‘To bad we're not here for vacation.’ Looking back Kirk speculates that Spock would not be one to just relax and enjoy himself. ‘What a pity too, it would suit him to wear some bathing shorts, or none for that matter.’  
A nice breeze hit them, reliving them from the dried air that had plagued them for the last 2 miles. The dense sand made it difficult to walk on it, further wasting their energy. By the time they reached the immense lake, the sun was setting and in its place the moon was taking its place.   
Dropping the bags on the floor, near a pile of rocks Jim feel to the floor slumped. Elmer did like wise, but Spock gently set the bags down before gracefully sitting himself to meditate. Jim stayed like that for about half and hour when suddenly getting up and running to the shore. There he stripped down and proceeded to walk into the water, feeling the temperature before deeming it OK. Relief spread through out his whole body as days spent cramped into a shuttle with two grown men and the tension for the last three days slowly escaped him. Then it hit Jim that he had gone 8 days without bathing himself; 8 days with his prisoner and yet no Enterprise looking for them. Hugh? Captain Pike was not a man to sit back and let a pirate capture his First Officer and let him leave with him. Especially since he had known his father, former Captain too. What could have happened? He knew that his ship had enough power to cause damage, but the question was how long would they remain here.  
He had expected to land in a planet with people; there he would call his people to get him out of sight for a while. Then he would get back to work, wait for the meeting of the ring leaders who held the slave trade. Finally getting invited as seeing that he had become a major part of it. Where his plans all ruined now?   
Stroking his necklaces, a green stone which held a chip with all the information that he had acquired through all his years working. All the information of all the slave shipments and illegal dealings with technology. However, the most vital intel that it carried was the identities of the ring leaders. If he were to die, all that would matter was that this stone not get lost or stolen. ‘They would send in a newbie fresh out of the academy if I died. Just like how they picked me, fresh out and ready to gather intelligence to better the world.’  
Sighting he let it go and reached out for his clothes to wash them, after all he didn't want to smell fowl. Rubbing his clothes trying to take the dirt and grass stains that has accumulated form from running around the jungle.   
“Ahhhh why didn't I pack some soap for my clothes or soap at all. And here you think your ready for just about anything, but no you forget to pack soap and forget to buy a kit for kidnapping.” Mumbling his words he got started when the water splashed around. Looking up he saw Elmer entering the lake too.   
“The Vulcan's still meditating over there, not moving an inch since he began. Do you think hes dead?”  
“Nahh all Vulcans are like that. One time we got some abort the ship when their home world exploded. All of them just started meditating for hours on end. Not even when we dropped them off did they stop. We even saved a human woman...I think her name started with an A..Amanda, that I think that was her name.”  
Draping his clothes on a near by rock he continued to talk. “When do you think the Enterprise will come back for us. They already took too long. Something must have happened to them.” Elmer just shrugged at Jim. “Might not be the mightiest ship around then.” Silence overtook them, the only noise was the gentle waves of the water as it crashed on shore. Jim spoke up then, “You know we will find him right, he will pay for killing your mom.” With that he got up and left the water, but not before he heard Elmer quietly say “I know.”   
By the time Jim was outside of the waters temperature he felt the chilly air around him. Shuttering he ran to the duffle bags and got a clean pair underwear. Putting them on he looked around to see if Spock was still meditating. And he was not. Jim’s heart stopped for a second before it started pumping blood louder than ever. ‘ Oh god where is he. Did he take this chance to escape from us. Is the Enterprise here.’ Whit that he looked around and yelled for Spock as he ran in a random direction into the woodland.   
He only stopped when a warm hand was placed on his shoulder. Dirt was thrown as he frantically turned to see if Elmer had spotted him. Dark brown eyes bore into Jim, almost as a mockery for making a racket,but that could not be for that would be expressing emotion. Taking his hand he squeezed it to make sure that it really was him, Spock.   
“Where were you?!” Clutching his hand Kirk was surprised when Spock ripped it away.  
“I was merrily reliving my bladder Captain.”  
“You were going to the restroom.”  
“Yes I was nearby when you commence to clamor.”  
“Oh...well make sure to tell us where you're going next time.”   
“Yes Captain, I will inform you to my next bowel movement next time.”   
He left him alone with that, in the woods. “Ahhh. I just make it worse don't I.” A realization hit him like a wall of bricks, he was in his underwear. He had come looking for Spock in his undies, only to find that Spock was pissing behind a tree all along. ‘Could have been worse...I could have run naked looking for him.’  
~~~~  
The sun had at last left the skyline, in its place were four bright moons of different magnitudes. The air surrounding the team was more humid than in the forest. A fire was blazing, illuminating the team and their surrounding, and at the same time keeping them warm with its heat. The humiliating event of that evening was still fresh in Jim's mind when they came together to eat.   
By the time the fire was low Jim went to bed, taking the sleeping bag on top of the inflatable  
bed for camping. Next to him, Spock was concluding his meditation when Jim was out cold.   
Noting the Captain had fallen asleep quicker than the previous two days. Spock reexamining the Captains words from earlier that day he noted that the human was straining himself. The trouble with his movements and the limited water which they had, would have caused him to have a heatstroke. The fatigue and his abnormal breathing rate when they had fallen was a result of the lack of water than. If the conditions had affected Captain Kirk to this degree it would have been agreeable to have taken longer and frequent breaks. ‘In conclusion, the Captain needs to rest longer for his body to handle the strain of this planet's conditions.’  
~~~~  
A bright light irritated his closed eyes making it impossible to continue his sleep. A sigh escaped the man before he threw the covers off. The vexing brightness source was the sun making its way higher. The only thing that was wrong with this picture was: a) the moons should be up not the sun, b) he should be up for his shift, and c) why had he not been woken up. Looking around he found Elmer rolling-up his sleeping bag.   
“Thanks for covering my shift. You didn't have to do that you know. I'm perfectly capable to do my work, but thank you anyway.”  
“No, that was not me, after my shift ended I went to bed. The Vulcan was after me.”  
~~~~  
Spock in question was surveying the scenery when Jim came up behind him.   
“Why did you let me oversleep Spock, now you will be tired.”  
Spock was the epitome of great posture, faced the Captain. “ I assure you Captain as a Vulcan we need less sleep than humans. I had sufficient rest, unlike you Captain who is human and requires longer rest periods.”  
A small smile was placed upon the blondes lips. “Well I’m not that frail as you might think of me Spock, I’m used to sleeping short hours, but thanks anyway I needed it.”  
“There's no logic in thanking someone Captain, you required extended periods of rest due to the planets conditions.”  
~~~~  
Jim wondered off to explore his surrounding after breakfast. Feeling refreshed from his sleep he took to the forest.   
The flora was vast and plentiful covering every inch of square within sight. The only odd thing that struck Jim about a few minutes later was the animals. Everywhere they had waked no wildlife was present. He had thought that there landing had startled the inhabitants off to seek shelter. However, that was not the answer to the problem Jim figured out halfway through his sightseeing.  
He came upon an area where the trees had fallen and the ground was clawed at, leaving deep gashes feet deep into the earth. A sinking feeling hit Jim with a blow. They were not safe. He turned back and ran the rest of the way to camp.   
~~~~  
All the faces, excluding Spock, were a mask of worry at the sight of tattered trees and earth. Dried blood covered the ground, carcasses littered the floor. The smell was an assault on the nose.  
“That explains the lack of animals when we landed.” said Elmer.  
“Something huge lives around these areas,” added Jim.  
“It looks like its dean,” Elmer responded.  
“We have to move our camp to the other side of the lake, our proximity is too close to the dean.” A cool Vulcan voice spoke as he was making his way back to camp.  
~~~~  
On the other side of the body of water it was much the same. Instead of sand this part had dirt and a cave which was discovered by Jim when he went out to explore. The cave had luminescence mushrooms which Spock found quite “fascinating” in the name of science.   
Jim had dubbed this the Bat Cave and had insisted that they sett camp inside of it. Spock had raised an eyebrow at that and said it was “illogical as seeing no bats are present.”   
When night fall fell the camp was ready, a fire was made at the foot of the cave. Elmer stood guard as Spock and Jim went out to take a bath.   
By the time Jim had submerged into the water Spock had made his way by the edge. “What are you doing standing at the edge. You have to come all the way in if you want to get clean, don't worry the waters not freezing cold if that's a problem for you.”  
“The water temperature is not a problem Captain.”  
He made his way towards Jim’s spot. The blond found himself staring at Spock’s chest, then moving south, but the rocks cast a shadow making it impossible to see. Flushing red Jim submerged his head when Spock found his way near him. Silence filled the air, one that Jim found comfortable for an unknown reason. He lost count of time when Spock spoke up. “We have been been bathing for 25 minutes Captain your skin had started getting wrinkles.”  
Looking down the blond found that he had indeed gotten wrinkles around his fingers. ‘Where did the time go?’ Jim wondered.   
“You know Spock you can call me Jim, If you haven't noticed I'm lacking my ship and a large percentage of my crew which I abandoned to save my skin.”  
“My observation skills have not been affected by the blows to my head. No I think that I shall continue to call you Captain as seeing that you are my kidnapper.”  
Biting his lower lip Jim tried to find the proper words to excuse his actions without giving himself away. He found none but still continued to keep the conversation alive.   
“I'm sorry for kidnapping you, but you should not have interfered with my shipment.”  
A rebuttal was on the tip of Spock’s tongue when a howl pierced the quiet atmosphere. It send Jim’s blood on ice making his gut tell him that bath time was over.   
They both got up and finished dressing before making there way back to camp. The howl was could still be heard and Jim’s hand itched to get a hold of his weapon.


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no what have I done to poor Jim. There is some gruesome details--i guess, not really. Just a warning for all of you. Proceed with caution.

The howl came from the other side of the were they were currently at a few hours ago. Jim shuttered at the thought of what would happen if they were currently there. ‘The animals cry sounded loud, far too loud for it to be of small size. No, this being was extraordinarily huge by the volume it produced.’  
Taking a bucket of water near by he trough it on the fire before signaling them to go into the cave.   
“I’ll take the first shift today . All of you will sleep with a phaser, it will be on stunn.”   
Jim went to his bag and took out three phasers for them to use. He waved Spock over and handed him an Alpha Tri. 23 Phaser. “Look here Spock, this isn't your standard legal phaser approved by StarFleet. The power on this can kill even a Vulcan with one single shot. Don’t worry we haven't tried it out on your people.” Jim added that last bit when he saw a flicker of horror reflected on his chocolate, brown eyes.   
“We will just eat our meal inside the cave. If you are to leave this cave at all, even for just a second both of you better take your weapon.”  
There small meal took place in silence, for there ears strained to hear the roaring off in the distance. The sounds ceased when all three finished their meals.   
“Where do you think it went.” Elmer whispered.  
“Hopefully far away from this lake.”   
~~~~  
In the wee hours of night a sound woke Jim up from his light sleep. Outside of the cave an enormous animal was heard prowling around their campsite. Its breathing was hard, but then stilling as the seconds stretched out.   
What remained of his sleep flew out the window, as he slowly got up from his inflatable mattress. His hold tightened on his on the weapon. His heart started to beat as his flight-or-fight instinct washed over him. In the soft luminescent light of the mushrooms he saw thick feet walking around on all fours. An audible crunching sound of metal was heard, before a faint howl from afar called the monster away.   
~~~~  
The sun had broken through the clouds when the group dared venture out. Armed with their phasers they stepped out to see the damage the creature had inflicted upon their surroundings. The trees close by were cracked, leaning on other trees nearby, while others were on the ground. The bucket which was used to put the fire out was crunched in, like a soda can stepped on.   
Paw prints were deep in the ground when Jim approached the other two. “How big do you think this creature is?”  
Jim did not expect a reply to this. It was just out when Spock answered him. “By the creatures paw prints the weight is about 780 pounds and its width is approximately 9 feet.”  
“Oh I didn't need to know that.”  
“You asked a vague question on how “big” this creature is, Captain.”  
“It was more like a rhetorical question.”   
“There's two of them out there guys, we won't wander out alone, without an escort outside the cave.”   
~~~~  
“Jim we're running out of food.” A sense of panic went over Jim at that mention. He had only packed for one man, and that included the shuttle to escape with too. It was only meant to sustain a mixed amount of weight. It was a good thing he had an extra supplies lying around or they all would have been cold and hungry for the most part.   
“When will the Enterprise come for us Spock.”   
Blue eyes stared at brown ones. “Unknown at this current time Captain Kirk.” A feeling of annoyance flared inside him. ‘Why does he continue to call me Captain. I lost my ship to his stupid crew.’  
“Stop calling me that!”  
“What would that be Captain.”  
“That right there, Captain I lost my ship to your stupid crew. No ship means I’m not a Captain.”  
“Negative you are still a Captain, even if your position is that of a pirate lacking his vessel.”  
“Uhh your infuriating sometimes.”  
“Yes we know hes infuriating Jim, but were running out of food.”  
“I don't know what to say, how many more days do we have with food left?”  
“Three if we stretch it.”  
“Very well, we will go to the other side to get fruits from the trees.”  
Jim took three rations and passed out the other two. “We leave after we finish.”  
~~~   
The sun beamed down on Jim as as they crossed the line between sand and dirt. They were officially in the monsters territory now. The team only cared an empty duffle bag which Elmer had cleaned out the supplies.   
The further Jim went the more his gut yelled at him that something was going to happen. A few hours he finally spotted the trees containing ripe fruit.   
All three of them began to pick them off the lower branches with ease and putting them in the bag. This continued on until the bag was filled.   
“Lets go, the bags are full and if we have to make it back before the sun goes down.”   
The sun was going down when Jim got the strangest feeling that someone was watching him from afar. It made the ends of his hair stand on. The feeling only grew worse when they started nearing the cave. “Guys I think something is watching us.”   
“Yes I can feel the gaze of the animal. We have been followed for an 1 hour and 12 minutes.”  
“Then why di....”  
The rest of his sentence was cut off by a growl. The sound made him jump out of his skin when he saw the source of it. A giant animal with sharp teeth ran straight towards them, its powerful legs moving at an incredible speed.  
Jim’s instinct reacted taking him to a sprint at an implausible rate. Spock and Elmer were far ahead of him as he tried to catch up to them. However, his human genes were no match for him to keep up with them. He was left in the dust as the creature raised his powerful front leg to take a swing at him. He fell tumbling in the dirt, landing on his back exposing his chest to the monster. Its leg came down tearing a chunk of his skin out, and breaking his ribs. It pounded on him when two phasers blasted the beast. Its body fell to the ground lifeless.   
“Jim are you OK!”  
“No” His voice came out frail as he tried to look down at his chest, but found the pain was too intense to movie. “I can’t movie.”  
“We have to move him before the other one finds us.”  
“We can't movie him Jim's bleeding out, we have to fix him.”  
“Than what do you propose we do in his current state if he's unable to proceed.”  
“Not leave him behind that's for sure.”  
“One of us has to stay with him while the other goes and gets medical supplies.”   
“Let Elmer go he knows what can kill me.” Jim finely said something, but his strength was fading making it hard to speak.   
Elmer was already running when he finished his sentence. He turned and yelled at Spock before continuing any further. “You better keep him alive, you got that Vulcan.” He then ran to the cave getting out of Spock's sight.   
Breathing began to become painful and strains for Jim to maintain. He felt that at any point his breathing would stop. A hazy thought crossed this mind.   
“Spock can you take the pain away with your mind.” He wheezed, blood coming up his throat.   
“Captain, I have no experience in that field of area if I were to attempt such an act it would surely cause you more pain than relief.”  
A shit eating grin appeared on his face, “ we won't know until we try.”   
“Very well Captain.”  
Kneeling down Spock tried to avoid getting blood on his clothing, but found it a failure as much of it covered the ground. His long pale fingers made contact with Jim’s pasty white skin. “My mind to your mind... my thoughts to your thoughts…”   
Jim suddenly felt a presence in his mind--a quit calculating mind searching his surroundings. ‘Spock is that you in my mind?’   
‘Yes.’  
‘What are you looking for?’  
‘Your pain receptors to shut off.’  
His pain disappeared when Spock blocked a path from somewhere inside his mind. ‘Its all done Captain.’ Feeling Spock leave his mind enervated him causing him to reach for his mind. ‘Don't leave me here Spock. Don’t leave me alone. Please. I don’t want to be alone any more.’   
Spock hesitated then continued to retrieve when Jim used all of his energy to reach him and wrap himself around Spock’s consciousness, forming a link. Jim let go once he formed a tangible connection between himself and the Vulcan.   
In the distance Jim could hear an audible thump of something running straight at them. ‘Please don’t let it be the other animal.’ He thought to himself when a darkness washed over him, his brain letting him know that it was shutting down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you guys want, tell me what you think. For all that are interested I will or have already posted a new story of Jim&Spock if you want to read.


End file.
